


Room For A Little One

by Mackem



Series: Imaginary Advent Calendar 2012 [8]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Barrowman and Craig Revel Horwood have a backstage catch-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For A Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Every year, I write what I call my Imaginary Advent Calendar, where each day until December 25th I open another day of an advent calendar that doesn’t exist and write what I picture various people or characters in different shows/fandoms/books in a holidays context. This year I’ve challenged myself to write a ficlet for every day. See Vicky panic! They’ll be in various different fandoms and pairings, and won’t be particularly long (except the ones that eat my brain). Enjoy! X!
> 
> I don't know. I just...reckon these two...both have, and would. If you follow. They are my sarcastic, musicals-based OTP.

“Hello, stranger.” John turns around at the sound of a familiar drawl, his mouth splitting into a broad grin. Craig smiles in return, and laughs when he’s drawn into a tight hug.

“Now what the hell are you doing here?” John asks when he finally releases him. “I thought you had no use for the BBC until the weekends roll around!”

“Strictly Christmas special, darling,” Craig shrugs. His suit is indeed appropriately bedazzled and sparkles with every movement, even under the drab lights of a backstage corridor. Under the studio lights, he will no doubt shine. “We’re taking a break, and I just happened to hear that you were filming right next door to us.”

“And of course you were helpless to stay away,” John grins.

“Naturally. So what are _you_ up to?”

“Much the same as you. We’re filming a _Tonight’s The Night_ Christmas special,” he beams, before squeezing Craig’s shoulders, unable to stop himself. “You look good. If we get finished before you, can I watch you all film?”

“Of course, darling. There’s always room for a little one,” Craig laughs. John smirks in return.

“Who are you calling little? I could take serious offence to that.”

“Put it away,” Craig sighs, but he’s wearing a fond smile. “You know very well that I don’t consider _any_ part of you to be little. And that you’re _always_ welcome in our Strictly bosom, darling. I maintain that you are the finest Christmas contestant we’ve ever had.”

“It was fun,” John grins, before allowing a pout to bloom on his lips. “Though much as I adore Kristina, I still wish I could’ve had Artem.”

“Don’t we all,” Craig murmurs, before he grins. “Speaking of, have you been watching this series? Artem’s been…putting on a show, let’s say.”

“Have I been watching?” John snorts. “Honey, I’ve watched and re-watched so many times I think I could sculpt his tits from memory by now. They seem so firm,” he sighs. “I just want to bite them, y’know?”

“I do. And I suggest you sneak into our aftershow party and just ask him, darling,” Craig says with a smirk. “You might find he’s more amenable to things like that than you’d expect.”

“If you’re raising my hopes without due cause I do hope you know you’ll be the one holding me while I sob into my champagne,” John warns, eyes sparkling. He glances above them and raises his eyebrows as he takes a step or two forward. “Back up a little, please?”

“What? What is it?” Craig asks, bewildered as he moves backward, and John grins and draws him into a hard, filthy kiss. He points towards the ceiling when he releases Craig, laughing and flustered.

“Mistletoe. Couldn’t resist.”

Craig straightens his suit and aims a coy look at John, before heading back to his own studio. His final, “When _can_ you resist, darling?” leaves a grin on John’s face, and he shouts to be heard before the door swings shut.

“When it comes to you? Never!”


End file.
